Lyra
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sebuah potongan kisah. AU. I don't own SS chara.


-00-

**Lyra**

-00-

Banyak orang bertanya

Mengapa sang pemilik konstelasi Lyra yang setia

Bisa berpaling ke sisi

Seorang dewa yang teramat dibenci.

.

Hanya ada satu cerita

Yang dapat menjelaskannya

Tapi cerita ini

Tak seindah harpa yang dia miliki.

.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah bernuansa kayu.

Sang ksatria Lyra berambut biru dan sang istri berambut madu.

Pasangan yang mempesona.

Setiap hari diisi dengan bahagia.

.

Seperti biasanya, hari itu sang suami meminta izin istrinya untuk bekerja.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eurydice," katanya, mencium kening istrinya dengan asa.

"Berhati-hatilah, Orpheus…," Eurydice menjawab, melepas Orpheus dengan senyum.

Sekalipun senyumnya tidak dengan rela terkulum.

.

Saat itu musim gugur.

Orpheus berjalan di bawah udara mendung Athens yang kurang menghibur.

Harpa di tangannya.

Harpa yang menafkahi hidupnya dan istrinya.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia tiba di mansion tempatnya bekerja.

Mansion yang sungguh gelap auranya.

Orpheus menghela napas.

Bersiap untuk memasuki pahitnya rutinitas.

.

Identik dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Orpheus langsung memasuki aula.

Di sana, seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah singgasana.

Di kanan-kirinya, pengawal selalu siap siaga.

Pengawal-pengawal yang terlalu setia.

.

Orpheus bersimpuh di depan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sedang membaca dan wajahnya tertutup sebuah buku.

_Inferno_, judulnya.

Dante Alighieri, penulisnya.

.

"Aku datang, Yang Mulia," kata Orpheus, suaranya teduh seperti biasa.

Pemuda di singgasana itu menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia memandang Orpheus sambil tersenyum.

Mata hijaunya yang indah tampak seperti zamrud ranum.

.

"Selamat datang, Orpheus," kata pemuda itu.

Rambutnya hitam pekat melewati bahu.

Dunia mengenalnya sebagai Hades.

Pewaris Gunung Olympus dan relasi dari Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, dan Ares.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" Hades bertanya dengan kasual.

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Yang Mulia," jawab Orpheus, suara tenangnya artifisial.

"Ambrosia sangat berguna, bukan?" Hades bertanya lagi.

"Benar, Yang Mulia," jawab Orpheus menyetujui.

.

Oprheus memulai permainannya.

Musik dari harpa mengalun dengan indahnya.

Melodinya membuat Hades damai.

Sejenak lagi sang dewa akan tertidur oleh sapuan dawai.

.

Di sela permainannya, pikiran Orpheus melayang.

Pada suatu masa di mana asanya hampir menghilang.

Tiga bulan silam, Eurydice sakit parah.

Membuat mata pemuda itu selalu pedih dan merah.

.

Orpheus putus asa.

Tetapi harapannya kembali menganga,

Ketika penyembuh yang sudah lepas tangan memberitahunya

Tentang legenda ambrosia.

.

Ambrosia adalah makanan para dewa.

Manusia tidak bisa sembarangan memakannya.

Mereka harus meminta izin dewa dulu.

Agar dewa tidak menancapkan sembilu.

.

Manusia yang memakan ambrosia akan sembuh dari penyakit apapun.

Tetapi mereka harus membayar mahal pada dewa tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja," Orpheus langsung berkata.

Sang penyembuh pun menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu dimana mendapatkannya."

.

Katanya, hanya Hades-lah yang masih memiliki ambrosia.

Poseidon tidak punya, begitu pula Athena.

Karena mereka sudah menyukai hidup sebagai manusia, juga makanan manusia.

Hanya Hades yang masih tidak suka fana.

.

Orpheus segera pergi mencari Hades, setelah mengecup istrinya.

Berkata padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau kemana, Orpheus…?" tanya Eurydice khawatir.

Orpheus berbisik, "Aku akan menuju harapan terakhir."

.

Dan begitulah nasibnya bergulir.

Ketika ia menggantungkan hidup Eurydice pada harapan terakhir.

Hades jatuh cinta pada alunan musiknya dan bersedia membantunya.

Dengan syarat, Orpheus harus rela menjadi bawahannya selamanya.

.

Orpheus diwajibkan bermusik hingga tengah malam.

Baru pulang ketika lampu di rumahnya sudah kelewat kelam.

Hades juga berkata, bila Orpheus memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan pergi,

Maka Hades akan mencabut khasiat ambrosia yang telah menyembuhkan sang istri.

.

Itulah awal mula

Tentang bagaimana Orpheus bisa berada di mansion Hades dan menjadi seorang pemain harpa.

Terus menghayati dawai yang ia petik

Dan demi yang dia cintai, tak mempedulikan rasa pedihnya yang bagaikan api pematik.

-00-

**End**

-00-


End file.
